Rhonda Repays a Debt
by Solomon-Grundy
Summary: A behind the scenes moment from the episode "Rhonda Goes Broke", Rhonda is having a tough time being poor but Arnold is there for her. Rhonda expresses her gratitude in a very intimate way. One-shot, rated for sexuality.


Arnold flicked on his bedroom light, then fumbled to lift his sweater off over his head. It had been a long day at school, followed by the usual craziness at home, and he was happy to finally be able relax, alone in his room. Helping others was nothing new to Arnold, someone had even called it his calling once, but helping Rhonda through her latest crisis had hit a little close to home. Literally. With her family broke, Rhonda had moved into the vacant room a floor below in Arnold's boarding house. He was happy he was able to help his classmate, but this was the first time Arnold had had to deal with the same issue at school and at home.

"Turn off the light, Arnold." came Rhonda's voice from behind him. Arnold spun, seeing his newest housemate in his room, standing with her back against his closed bedroom door.

"Rhonda!" Arnold gasped, "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I was about to get undressed."

"I know." Rhonda said in an unusually husky voice. It was only then that Arnold noticed what Rhonda herself was wearing, which was not much. A silky purple slip, spaghetti-straps on her bare shoulders keeping the clingy garment hanging from her pubescent frame. As he watched, Rhonda reached behind her and locked the door with an audible click. "Keep going." she encouraged.

"Rhonda...? What are you doing up here? It's late, and you're obviously ready for bed."

"I'm ready for your bed, Arnold." Rhonda insisted, stepping towards him with an exaggerated sway in her hips. She reached for the collar of Arnold's usual button-up shirt, pulled him close and yanked hard at the lapel, sending a few buttons flying off. Arnold was about to shout in surprise when Rhonda forced her mouth against his, silencing him with a hot, desperate kiss. Arnold struggled in the fierce grip of the taller girl, only breaking free by throwing himself to the ground at her feet. He sputtered, unable to speak.

"You're no doubt wondering why I'm here. It's to repay you for all your help during my... adjustment to my new lifestyle." Rhonda explained, picking Arnold up off the ground and helping him to his bed. She still couldn't bring herself to say the word "poor". "You helped me keep my secret from the other kids at school, and you were the one that helped me see that I could still be who I am, despite my current... situation."

Rhonda pushed Arnold back onto the mattress, and he was still too shocked to put up a fight. He just stared, and listened.

"So I've decided I owe you something in return. And I know enough about the world to know there is really only one thing a girl in my financial position can give to a boy." Rhonda explained, climbing into bed with Arnold and snaking her hand across his exposed chest. She paused for a few seconds to nibble at Arnold's earlobe, mimicking something she had probably read in a romance novel. Then she swung her leg across Arnold's hip and reared up in front of him, forcing him to drink in the sight of her waifish beauty. She ran her hands down her front, touching the material of her slip and rubbing it across her belly and undeveloped breasts. "This was my mother's. I stole it from out of the repo-men's truck. It's the one piece of wealth I still have to hang onto, and that makes it my most valuable possession. I wanted to share it with you."

"Rhonda, you really don't need to do-" Arnold began, beginning to recover his wits and realize what Rhonda was intending. It wasn't that he didn't think she was attractive, or didn't want to be intimate with a girl; it was just that he had his sights on certain girls already, and had been building complex emotional bonds to them. He wasn't the sort of guy who could just jump into bed with a pretty girl that flashed her underwear at him. But before he could protest further, Rhonda had already placed a finger against his lips to silence him.

"Shhhh. Just listen." Rhonda breathed, her eyes half-lidded and her voice heavy with lust. She took Arnold's hands in hers, and forced them against her silk-clad chest. "Doesn't it feel nice, Arnold? It feels like a whole better life, that people like you and me will normally never get to have. Touch it... feel how good it is?" Rhonda moved his hands across her torso, and while the lacy garment was certainly soft, it was the tender feminine chest beneath it that truly had Arnold's attention. For a long few minutes Arnold remained silent, his hands pawing at the delicate preteen breasts through the thin layer of fabric, listening to Rhonda's gentle sighs of longing.

"Rhonda." Arnold spoke, then again more firmly. "Rhonda. I'm happy I could help you get your self-esteem back. But I don't need you to do this."

The girl straddling him tensed, and frowned deeply. Her hands fell away from Arnold's, her entire demeanor shifting in an instant. "What, is it not good enough for you? Am _I_ not good enough for you, now that I'm p... p-p-poor?"

"No, Rhonda, it's not that, it's..." Arnold began, but didn't have a good reason why he wanted to reject her advances. Why would anyone, really? Rhonda was gorgeous, and wearing the sexiest thing Arnold had seen in his extremely limited experience with pornography. But while he didn't know how to let her down gently, his innate empathy told him exactly why she was acting this way. Rhona attributed all of her regained self-esteem to him, his advice. Now she was seeking permanent justification from him. Acceptance meant Rhonda could live with herself again; even if the rest of her life was humdrum, she knew that her deepest self was still valuable, expensive. If he rejected her, she would go back to being despondent; it would confirm her fear that without her wealth, Rhonda was worth nothing. She was still waiting for his answer, her eyes big and wet.

"It's..." Arnold stumbled, scrambling for some reasonable answer that would let her down gently. It was awfully hard to think straight with Rhonda's supple thighs and buttocks perched lightly over Arnold's swelling groin. "It's just..." she could probably already feel the bulge in his pants throbbing beneath her, she probably already knew the sort of reaction she was eliciting from him. Arnold felt his cheeks growing hot from embarrassment, but he found a suitable excuse. "It's just I've never done this sort of thing. With a girl. Before."

It was true, too. He'd never gotten very far with with dating, barely scratched the surface of sex really. Ruth and Miss Felter had never been more than wet dreams, and Lila hadn't let things get far past holding hands before deciding that they should just be friends. And Helga... Arnold wasn't really sure what counted as far as Helga was concerned. It wasn't quite as simple as his Grandpa had made it out to be. Teasing might eventually blossom into attraction with other girls, but Helga was not like other girls.

Rhonda had relaxed, her confidence gaining ground. She smiled at him, her perfect pearly teeth hinting at the wealth she had once had. Her smile was a condescending one, but not cruel. More like the smile one reserved for a puppy or an injured bird.

"Oh Arnold, you've never done anything with a girl before? The other girls and I, we had all assumed that you and Helga had... no? Never?"

"Not really." Arnold mumbled, not wanting to delve into specifics. The situation was complicated. Technically speaking... yeah. Helga had slipped him the tongue for a full minute during the final scene of the school's "Romeo and Juliet" production, the first and only girl Arnold had shared that experience with. To rave reviews in the press, no less. And sure, Helga had practically dry-humped him on the set of "Babewatch", leaving Arnold with a painfully obvious tent in his swimming trunks in front of an entire snickering camera crew. And the list went on... but was that really romance, or just more awkward and very public ways for Helga to tease him?

"Oh. Well then." Rhonda sighed, lowering her eyelids seductively in his direction. "I suppose this will be educational for both of us."

"But-"

Before Arnold could protest further, Rhonda had silenced him with a kiss. And not a chaste puckered peck of the lips like Lila had given him in the Tunnel of Love carnival ride, but a fierce mashing of her mouth against his, fighter her way past his sealed lips and into his mouth. Arnold struggled to hold her off of him... briefly. But when her questing tongue touched his, it was like an electric shock hit him directly in the brain and killed any further thoughts of resistance. The newness of the intimate contact made him feel the way that Helga had, and more. This wasn't some unexpected shock, this kiss lasted, this kiss was intentional, and this kiss begged for him to respond in kind. With only a sliver of hesitation still clinging to his mind, Arnold lifted his arms around Rhonda's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"There, that's more like it." Rhonda gasped when at length the kiss ended. She giggled a little, touching Arnold's chest and his blond hair. The playfulness didn't last long, soon she progressed from light tousling to hurriedly removing Arnold's clothing, only stopping when he was naked from the waist up. The action was broken only by more frantic kisses, their lips never parting for more than a few breaths before rejoining. When there was nothing left for Rhonda to strip off of Arnold, the next time she paused for air Rhonda pulled back and sat up straight.

Rhonda looked down at the boy on the bed beneath her, her look of superiority one that Arnold had seen on her many times in the past. Back when she was rich, it was a poise she had practiced to perfection, a form of body language that communicated without words that you should consider yourself fortunate just to be in the same room as someone like Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd. Only one small difference, Rhonda biting at the corner of her bottom lip, betrayed a hint of her inner tension.

"Get ready Arnold. You're about to see what no other boy will see for another four or five years at least." Rhonda declared, slipping her thumbs under the spaghetti-straps of her lingerie. In one graceful motion she slipped the garment off over her head, tossing it aside and leaving her stark naked on the boy's lap. She turned her head to the side, pushing her hair out of her face and feigning bashfulness. Or perhaps not feigning at all? Rhonda's arms slowly lowered, clinging against her torso until she forced them to drop to her sides. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Arnold's reaction, studying him for any sign of approval.

"Well?"

To say that Rhonda was loveliness personified would have been apt, but would hardly do justice to the perfectly sculpted body of this young nymphet. Rhonda was well established as being the most classically beautiful girl in PS118. Oh sure, there were plenty of others that had their own charms. Lila had a sweet "farmer's daughter" allure, Nadine had a surfer look to her, and a lot of guys seemed to like Phoebe just for being asian and small. And once again, Helga Pataki was attractive while being almost impossible to define in conventional terms, so much so that she had even sparked a brief fashion craze in her image. But Rhonda was first when it came to more traditional notions of beauty; slim build with long limbs, straight black hair framing a pretty face and perfect hazel eyes. It was no wonder she was the school's social alpha-female. And now that Arnold could see the part of her that was normally hidden she looked more and more like a Greek artist's idea of the female ideal, at least a young one. Rhonda's nude body was sculpted from toned muscle that defined the shape of her back and shoulders without shedding the thin layer of body fat that was appropriate for a girl her age. Her skin was flawless, just slightly tanned but with no trace of a tan line. Arnold briefly wondered what sort of beach resorts Rhonda's parents might have taken her to. Rhonda was so achingly feminine that her chest formed into small but full breasts despite being too young for anything but the very first hint of puberty to have taken hold. Certainly there was not a trace of pubic hair between her legs, nor the darkening or growth that came with maturity. Rhonda's girlhood was yet a small slit framed between two pudgy labia that were exactly as smooth and soft as the skin of her cheeks.

"Rhonda... my God..." Arnold breathed, in no way exaggerating his reaction for the sake of her ego. For the first time he reached out for her without any prompting at all, touching his hands to her breasts and running his fingers over them. Again and again he gently teased the surface of her girlish curves, causing the twin points of her nipples to stiffen and swell. Soon each breast had grown a tiny cone of swollen pink flesh, the entire areola rising under his touch and causing Rhonda to shiver. Arnold wanted more and he lifted himself up towards her but stopped just before.

"Rhonda. Would you mind if... Can I kiss them?"

Being asked for her permission seemed to delight her, and Arnold could see her former self-confidence continue to return.

"You _may_." Rhonda said formally, arching her back to push her tiny young breasts closer to his face. Her pleased giggle halted as soon as Arnold captured one excited peak between his lips, became a sharp inward hiss when he sucked the teat in his mouth and ran his tongue across its surface. This act was clearly as new to her as it was to Arnold, and she held his head in a tight grip to keep the sensation from overwhelming her. Arnold didn't mind, sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh in his mouth while continuing to fondle the rest of Rhonda's chest. He was so engrossed with his task that he almost failed to notice how Rhonda had begun sliding her hips over his, grinding herself against his still-clothed groin. When he finally did realize it he also noticed the quaint little grunting sounds Rhonda was making in the back of her throat, each in time with a thrust from her hips. Arnold pulled his mouth free and was about to ask when Rhonda once more took charge.

"Alright, time for the main event." she said, back up off Arnold's legs and reaching for his belt. Arnold put up no struggle, allowing the Rhonda to have her way ash she had always been accustomed to. In a flash she undid his belt and his jeans and pulled them off. Impatiently she tugged down Arnold's plain white briefs, leaving them around his knees as something much more interesting fell before her eyes.

"So... circumcised. I knew it." Rhonda said with a grin, her gaze locked on Arnold's painfully erect organ.

"You knew? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just some of the girls had an ongoing wager as to whether you were cut or not." Rhonda explained dismissively. She hesitantly reached out for his erection, lightly touching it with her fingertips and pushing it left and right in his lap, watching the way it moved.

"The girls at school have discussions about my penis?" Arnold asked, incredulous.

"Well don't think it's all just about you, Arnold. Us girls talk about everything. Why, there's a lot of debate over who in our class has the biggest: Sheena thinks that it must be Harold because of his body size, but Phoebe says that statistically it should be Gerald because-"

"Okay! Too much information!" Arnold interrupted, not at all liking where this conversation was headed.

"Ohhh now don't fret Arnold dear. I think your package is just perfect." Rhonda assured him, leaning against his chest and lowering herself down for a closer look. Her light, testing touch grew more determined, wrapping her palm around his shaft and slowly stroking it back to peak hardness. She watched the unfamiliar male organ in her grasp, studying it, then finally lowering her head to lick its moistened tip. Rhonda licked it twice more, extending her tongue fully and collecting the drop of clear fluid that had emerged from the end of Arnold's penis. "You see? I wouldn't have done something like that for Gerald. Now Arnold..."

Rhonda had straightened up again, and was pushing Arnold back to lying prone on his bed. All this fooling around had been fantastic, but with what Arnold knew was about to come next his original feelings of doubt returned. Was it okay to let Rhonda do this, being in the vulnerable emotional state that she was? He might later hate himself for taking advantage of her situation, even if she was the one who originally made the offer. Did he really want this, or was it better to wait for... Helga, he supposed, lacking any clearer focus for his affections.

"Rhonda, maybe we shouldn't-"

"Yes, we **will** Arnold." Rhoda stated firmly. With a little extra muscle she forced him onto his back, and mounted his hips. Arnold's erect cock was trapped between his body and the intimate heat of hers. She rolled her hips and Arnold felt the wet petals of her sex spreading on either side of his shaft, rocking up and down over his length as she ground against him. Rhonda was leaning most of her weight on Arnold's shoulders, keeping him pinned to the bed and quite helpless to stop what was happening. Was this rape, then? Was it even possible for a girl to rape a boy like this? Rhonda's eyes were shut tight and she was making strained little grunts with every rock of her hips, each stroke sliding her clitoris across the slicked surface of his preteen shaft.

"Rhonda stop, you don't want-"

"Shut up, Arnold!" Rhonda yelled, "You don't try to tell me what I want! I'm Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, I **know** what I want and I **get** what I want! You hear me?" her voice wasn't angry so much as it was pleading. Rhonda shook him against the mattress, looking him right in the eyes. "I know you, you're thinking about those other girls you flirt with, about Helga and Lila and Cecile... well stop it! I'm the one who has you now, not them! I'm the one who got you into bed, who let you touch her tits and licked your dick, because I'm better than them. I have what they don't. Even when I've lost everything else, I'll always have this, something they can never take from me. So shut up and give me your virginity!"

And with that, Rhonda seized Arnold's cock in her hand and forced the head into her virgin tunnel. With a loud cry muffled through clenched teeth Rhonda forced herself straight down onto Arnold, impaling herself on Arnold's rod and spearing it right through her maidenhood. The pain hit her all at once, and Rhonda went pale.

"Oh, oh Arnold... I'm so sorry."

She glanced down at the weak trickle of blood that leaked around her tight pink vulva, but it wasn't the cause for her concern. The shock of her first penetration had been like a slap to the face for the former rich girl. It had served to snap her out of her rant, and forced her to suddenly view her actions with some objectivity for the first time. What was she doing? What had she done? After all he had done for her, even after the horrible person she had sometimes been, how could she do** this** to him? Rhonda started to shake, and was pulled forward into Arnold's arms.

"Whu...?" Rhonda stumbled, right before Arnold seized her lips in a kiss. She didn't understand. Shouldn't he hate her for what she had done? Arnold's tongue entered her mouth, and she stopped trying to puzzle it out. She trusted Arnold, and that was enough for now.

The two new lovers kissed, and Arnold stroked Rhonda's hair and down her sides until she at last stopped trembling. Rhonda slowly relaxed in Arnold's embrace, his touch and the warmth of his body comforting her. Then, Rhonda was felt surprise when his touch drifted down to her pert young buttocks and inside her Arnold _moved_.

"Arnold?"

"Come on, you can't expect a guy to just lie here and do nothing, can you?" Arnold responded with a gentle smirk. Rhonda knew that somehow she had been forgiven. A weight lifted from Rhonda's spirit, and with it the timid sensation of Arnold thrusting into her deflowered girlhood blossomed into a rich pleasure the likes of which no vibrating showerhead or vigorous horseback riding lesson had ever given her. Rhonda gave a long, deeply pleasured moan. Arnold's thrusts grew stronger, more forceful, penetrating her deeper and drawing out rivers of arousal from her sex to wash away the pink stain of her virginal blood. Soon the pace of their coupling was making Rhonda's ass shake with every thrust, and the wet sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the attic bedroom. Rhonda buried her face in Arnold's hair and left it their, smothering her long wails of pleasure in the boy's golden hair.

Arnold moaned out into the darkened room, his first time having sex fairly overwhelming him with sensation. No wet dream had ever been this intense, no jerk-off session had ever felt this sweet. The inner depths of Rhonda's pussy were as first-class as the rest of her, silky smooth and rippling with muscular contractions that milked and sucked at his cock. His entire lap felt hot and damp and he had to hold Rhonda's hips firmly to keep from bouncing her right off his thrusting pole. Her expertly manicured nails dug tiny gashes in his collar and for some reason he couldn't explain that's what pushed him over the edge. Arnold bit at Rhonda's exposed neck, grunted, and sent the first thrust of his orgasm into her waiting vagina.

Again and again their hips bucked against each other, until the sensations faded and Arnolds thrusts gradually lessened into stillness. He wasn't experienced enough to tell when, or if, Rhonda had climaxed as well. But as he lay their panting he felt her continuing to gently sway her hips, kneading his softening cock inside of her. Rhonda's face was buried against his pillow next to his head. When he pulled her away from it he could see tears in the corner of her eyes, and more in the pillow. "Thank you," she was saying over and over again, and the trembling in her torso returned. Arnold was just barely able to reach a hand out for a blanket on his bed and pulled it up over the both of them.

Rhonda's shaking stopped as the warm blanket helped her relax. She remained mounted over Arnold however, slowly making little rocking motions with her hips that tugged and squeezed the length of his semi-limp cock still embedded with in her. It was enough that it was breathing some new life back into his boyhood.

"Rhonda...? Are you trying to do it with me again? Already?"

"Mmm... you can do me again if you want Arnold." Rhonda murmured, not truly paying attention to his exact question. Her eyes closed, Rhonda wore a dopey grin and was grinding on the pole in her snatch enjoying the steady waves of gentle pleasure it was sending through her. She kissed Arnold's ear and whimpered distractedly. "Do whatever you want to me. _I'm yours_."


End file.
